


Collected McShep Drabbles

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dog Tags, Drabbles, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of McShep drabbles from my <a href="http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ode to an orange fleece.

He would be lying if he said he’d never wondered what colour looked like.

John loved flying; he couldn’t imagine anything better, more perfect, than soaring above the clouds with the earth or the see below him.

Free.

Sometimes though, the way the other pilots - the ones who had been lucky enough to find their soulmate - described the hazy glow of a settings sun behind a golden sand dune, or the purple edges of a storm in a green mountain range, made John think that he was missing out.

He just hadn’t expected it to be quite so…orange.

Huh.


	2. His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion Drabble for this gorgeous [art](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/post/148105889717/randommindtime-lazy-sketching-lazy-kisses)

John’s dog tags were cool against his skin, puddled against his chest as John bracketed himself above him, his eyes soft and his mouth warm. No matter how hot John’s skin burned, the metal of his tags always ran a few degrees cooler. In the heat of their embrace, the cool metal burned his skin like a brand. They pressed so close together that he sometimes imagined the words imprinting themselves on his skin; marking him as belonging to Sheppard, John in a tangible way that everyone could see, written on his skin, bold as brass, with no regrets.

_His_.


	3. ways to say I love you #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this has been cross posted to my 35 ways to say I love you in the Pegasus Galaxy series.
> 
> I'm anal about these things, sue me!

It was a Tuesday when they found him. Not that Terran days of the week meant much in the Pegasus Galaxy, but John found himself clinging to his days and months and years long after he'd ceased to think of Earth as home.

So, it was a Tuesday. The sixth Tuesday since Rodney had been taken, the gate closing behind John with a stutter and no McKay.

The sun blinded him as he stepped through the 'gate but he could find Rodney in complete darkness. Kneeling, John whispered three words that he thought he'd never get the chance to say.

 


End file.
